1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell activator in a hypoxic state, which contains as an effective component phytic acid or at least one of its salts and the use thereof.
Thus, the compositions according to the present invention may be used as circulatory ameliorators and dementia remedies since, due to its erythrocytic oxygen dissociation function, phytic acid serves to activate cells in a hypoxic state, and may potentially be employed to treat and prevent various diseases attributed to the regression of circulatory functions, for instance, histionic cell dysfunctions such as cerebral circulation dysfunctions and cardiac tissue dysfunctions as well as frostbite and necrosis.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Pharmaceutical preparations based on xanthine, pyridine, nicotinic acid, rutin and vitamines have generally been used as circulatory ameliorators.
On the other hand, phytic acids widely appear in plants as calcium and magnesium salts, sometimes a potassium salt. For instance, rice bran contains as high as 9.5 to 14.5% of phytic acid, and provides a starting material for commercial phytic acid and myoinositol derived therefrom.
Phytic acid and its salt have been used in wide applications; in pharmaceutical applications, calcium phytate has been used as a calcium enhancement, rice bran itself and sodium phytate as a preventive for calcium calculuses, and potassium phytate for the treatment of hypercalcemia and hypercalciurea in sarcoidosis patients. They have also been utilized in various other fields as fermentative aids for brewing sake and wine, metal removers making use of the chelating action of phytic acid, antioxidants in the presence of iron and calcium ions and anticorrosives for metals.
However, it has not been reported until now that phytic acid and its salts may be used as remedies and preventives for various diseases attributed to circulatory dysfunctions.
Surprisingly, the inventors have now discovered that when orally administrated in the process of nutrition experiments, phytic acid shows a detoxifying action and, moreover, serves to activate cells in a hypoxic state due to its erythrocytic oxygen dissociation function.